Juego peligroso
by Selysse
Summary: Una semana después de la muerte de Shiro, Mephisto, aún dolido, decide volver a retomar su vida. Pero la ausencia del sacerdote le pesa demasiado...


**Juego Peligroso**

**Capítulo I **

Cada pensamiento que le dedicaba lo destrozaba. Un dolor agudo se apoderaba de todo su ser, pero no le importaba. No quería, ni podía, dejar de pensar en él, y si eso significaba sufrimiento, que así fuera. Aún era un novato en el ámbito sentimental, en su larga vida, nadie, salvo aquel hombre, había logrado traspasar sus "barreras", así que no sabía qué debía hacer. Había pasado ya una semana desde la muerte del sacerdote, y seguía sin poder reprimir sus sentimientos. Una profunda angustia y desesperación dominaban sus pensamientos, y por encima de ellas, el miedo. El miedo de olvidar su cara, su voz, sus gestos... los recuerdos eran lo único que le quedaba de él ¿Que pasaría si los perdía?

Siete días llevaba Mephisto recluido en su habitación, cerrado completamente en si mismo, y no sabía cuantos días más le quedaban hasta que sus pensamientos se sosegaran. Él mismo había impuesto la condena, se creía merecedor de un castigo por no haber hecho nada al respecto a la muerte. Siendo una de los grandes demonios, tenía el poder suficiente para evitar que Shiro muriera, por lo que se consideraba a sí mismo poco menos que un vulgar asesino, consciente de que esto conllevaba un gran castigo, aunque aun no sabía cual. Por otra parte, estaba el chico, si él tenía la mitad de la culpa, Rin tenía la otra mitad. Ese estúpido muchacho desagradecido... "Tenía que haberme desecho de ellos cuando tuve la ocasión"–pensó con rabia– Pero Shiro los quería..."

"Yo me ocuparé de ellos, y tu me ayudarás ¿Verdad?" resonó la voz del sacerdote en su cabeza, como un tenue eco del pasado, a la vez que en su mente aparecían imágenes, difuminadas por el tiempo, de la escena. Shiro tenía a los dos bebés en brazos, estaba sonriente, feliz... En cambio, a él no le gustaba la idea. Sabía que esos dos les traerían problemas, y no se equivocaba. Pero la expresión de felicidad de Shiro en esos momentos le impidió poner objeciones a su propósito de criarlos como a sus hijos...

Una aguda melodía interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo devolvió a la realidad, despertándolo al fin de su largo trance. Llevaba tanto tiempo en acostado en la cama, que, cuando quiso levantarse, sus reacciones resultaron ser lentas y torpes. Sus piernas flaquearon en cuanto se puso de pie y sintió un leve mareo al ver la distancia que lo separaba del suelo. Se acercó hacia el escritorio donde el teléfono seguía sonando, sin duda, quien fuera que estuviese llamando, tenía una gran paciencia pues, había tardado unos dos minutos en el proceso que lo llevo a contestar el móvil. Contestó, y dejó que hablasen.

–¿Mephisto?– dijeron tras un largo silencio

–¿Qué quieres Amaimon?– respondió el demonio de mala gana, con un tono cargado de odio. Mientras hablaba, no se sentía capaz de estar quieto, así que empezó a caminar por la habitación.

–Estaba preocupado por ti hermano. Hace días que no se nada de ti, y la semana pasada me dijiste que hoy podriamos jugar.– La voz de Amamimon sonaba dulce y fluida, casi infantil, lo cual hizo sentirse mal a Mephisto por haberle respondido de esa manera.

–Lo siento, hoy no estoy de humor. Lo dejaremos para otro día si quieres.– intentó hablarle de la forma más suave que le permitian sus emociones, pero aún así, se escuchó frío y cortante.

–Está bien, perdón por molestarte. Nos vemos.– dicho esto, fue Mpehisto el que colgó, a la vez que se detenía en el espejo de pared que tenía en su habitación. Nunca había tenido un aspecto tan horrible. Tenía el pelo muy despeinado, y su cuidada perilla, había crecido mucho más de lo que se esperaba. Tenía las ojeras más marcadas que de costumbre, y los ojos rojos y vidriosos. Supuso que era por haber estado llorando, pero no lo recordaba.

–"Nunca había estado tan mal"– pensó. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, en un vano esfuerzo de peinarse. Había estado tan sumido en su tristeza, que incluso había descuidado su imagen. Lo más importante para un demonio de su clase, la estética. –Ya está bien, no puedo seguir así, Shiro no lo habría querido."– Se dijo a sí mismo con tristeza. Por supuesto, no iba a olvidarse de Shiro, y tampoco iba a dejar de dolerle pensar en él. Pero no podía continuar así. Quizá hacer otras cosas lo distrajese y lo ayudase a aliviar un poco el dolor.

Otra vez la melodía aguda. Está vez contestó, pero no espero a que le hablasen

–Hermano, perdona por contestarte mal yo no me...– Alguien lo interrumpió.

–¿Señor Pheles?– sonó una voz con tono de sorpresa. –Soy Yukio Okumura– en el momento en el que el muchacho dijo su nombre, Mephisto sintió una ira inmensa, que luchó por controlar e intentó disimularla. Aunque Yukio no había sido responsable directo de la muerte del sacerdote, el demonio sentía como si fuese tan culpable como su hermano, Rin Okumura. –Señor Pheles, le necesitamos en la academia. El Vaticano está intentando contactar con usted, parece un asunto importante. Hemos intentado disuadirles durante éstos últimos días, pero siguen apareciendo en su despacho todas las mañanas y se niegan a hablar con cualquier otra persona que no sea usted. Están causando inquietud entre todos los exorcistas.– El tono y la actitud siempre formal de aquel chico lo ponía enfermo. Pero su pequeño discurso, fue lo que ayudó a Mephisto a tomar la decisión.

–Bien. Estaré ahi en dos horas. Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, que me espere.– Su contestación fue seca y formal, con una marcada connotación de condescendencia. Acto seguido, colgó el móvil y lo tiró encima de la cama, arrepintiéndose otra vez, por haber contestado mal. A fin de cuentas, Yukio no tenía la culpa de nada.

Tras colgar, fue al baño, para asearse y arreglar el desastre en el que se había convertido su pelo y su perilla.

–"¿Cómo pude haberme descuidado tanto?"– pensó. La pregunta se respondió sola, haciendo que un agudo dolor le atravesase el pecho.

Tardó bastante más de lo que esperaba en arreglarse para poder salir y estar presentable. Había decidido ponerse un traje estilo americano de color granate, con rayas verticales finas de color blanco. Por debajo, una camisa negra, y como adorno, una corbata rosa con lunares blancos. Dentro de su indescifrable mente, iba vestido de luto.

Al llegar a la academia, se dirigió directamente a su despacho, encontrandose con Yukio, que lo esperaba en la puerta de este.

–Señor Pheles, Micael Grigori, del Vaticano, está esperándolo dentro. Intente que lo esperara fuera, pero insistió en entrar.–

–Gracias Yukio, ya puedes irte, yo me encargo. – esta vez, contesto de una manera formal, casi con cariño. Yukio era un buen chico, y sabía que no haría nada que lo perjudicase. Y sobre todo, estaba seguro de que compartía con el, el mismo sentimiento de tristeza, lo cual haría a ese chico estar tan vulnerable como se sentía el en esos momentos.

–¿Estará bien ahi solo? Tengo una clase, pero si quiere puedo pedir a alguien que me sustituya y me quedo.– Le hablo de una manera familiar, que lo hizo sentirse muy cercano a el.

–No te preocupes, ve a clase. Si necesito algo te llamaré.–

–Como quiera. Nos vemos luego. – Yukio cogió el maletín que había apoyado en el suelo y echo a andar.

–Okumura.– La voz del demonio hizo que el chico parara y se diera la vuelta. –Gracias por todo.– A pesar de querer mostrar amabilidad, mantuvo su semblante serio y formal, como de costumbre. Ni siquiera acompaño sus palabra con una sonrisa. El jóven asisntió con la cabeza y reanudo la marcha.

Al entrar en su despacho, reparó en que un hombre rubio estaba sentado en una de las sillas enfrente de su escritorio. En ese momento se encontraba de espaldas a él, ya que el escritorio estaba enfrente de la puerta, así que no vio su rostro hasta que llegó a la altura del escritorio. Con mucha calma, se sentó. Apoyó los codos en la mesa, entrelazo los dedos, y apoyó la barbilla en estos. Quedando así, de frente a su interlocutor.

–¿Y bien? ¿Que quieren ahora de mi?– una sonrisa, algo sarcástica, se dibujó en su rostro. Se había esperado a alguien más mayor. Aquel chico no debía de tener más de 20 años, aunque su mirada seria, parecía aumentar su edad y darle todos los matices de alguien adulto y experimentado.

–Deja ya los juegos, demonio. Ya sabes porqué estoy aqui. Dime donde está y acabemos cuanto antes, pero te advierto que aunque colabores, esta vez has ido demasiado lejos, y tus acciones no quedarán sin castigo.– Las esperanzas de Mephisto de que fuera más fácil hablar con aquel jovencito que con uno de los ancianos, estaban ahora por los suelos.

–Puede que colaborara– una suave, aunque irónica risa brotó de sus labios. –Si supiera de que me estás hablando.– En respuesta a las palabras de Mephisto, el jóven Grigori se puso en pie bruscamente, dando un manotazo al escritorio.

–¿Dónde lo escondes?– dijo levantando la voz.

–¿Que se supone que escondo?– respondió tranquilamente, con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. Realmente, no sabía de que le estaba hablando, pero le divertía jugar con el. Por lo que parecía, el chico tenía una paciencia bastante limitada. Y seguramente, tenía la orden de no intentar hacer nada a Mephisto.

– Sabes de que hablo. Ya te dije que dejaras los jueguecitos. ¿Dónde está Shiro Fujimoto?– Dijo con un tono más calmado, pero cargado de rabia.

Mephisto se quedó totalmente desconcertado. Al oír el nombre del sacerdote, el dolor que sentía en el pecho se incremento hasta hacerlo casi insoportable. Las noticias de la muerte del sacerdote habían tenido que llegar al Vaticano, ya que con la muerte de Shiro tenían que buscar a un nuevo Paladín. ¿Por que aquel jóven le preguntaba ahora por Shiro? Tenía muy clara la respuesta que tenía que darle, pero por alguna razón, su boca recelaba de pronunciarlas.

–Shiro Fujimoto está muerto– consiguió decir al fin con mucho esfuerzo. La tristeza lo invadió sin que pudiera , Grigori empezó a aplaudir lentamente.

–Gran actución, demonio. Pero te hemos descubierto. Así que dime de una vez dónde lo estás escondiendo.– Tan pronto hubo dicho esto, la puerta del despacho se abrió, dejando ver a un alterado y cansado Yukio.

–Esto es una reunión privada niño, espera fuera.– Yukio fingió haber ignorado el comentario de Grigori, y se dirigió directamente a Mephisto.

–Señor Pheles, un demonio de alto nivel está atacando el edificio oeste, los alumnos se están ocupando de el en estos momentos, pero necesitamos su ayuda.– En lugar del demonio, habló Grigori de nuevo, como si la conversación fuera con el.

–Este payaso no saldrá da aqui hasta que yo acabe con el.– Hizo una pequeña pausa pues había hablado solo por ira, no se había parado a pensar en lo que iba a hacer. –Tú.– dijo dirijiendose a Mephisto, te quedarás aqui mientras yo me encargo del problema.–

–¡Si señor!– le contesto éste en tono burlón mientras hacía un saludo militar.

–Y tú.– Volvió a retomar sus ordenes, señalando esta vez a Yukio. – te quedarás vigilandolo. Si sale de aqui, la culpa será tuya, y me encargaré de que se te castigue debidamente y que te releven de tu cargo, tanto de profesor como de exorcista.– Dicho esto, salió con paso rápido del cuarto.

–Ya se lo que has hecho.– dijo serio Mephisto.

–Tendrá que matar al demonio, y tendrá que cubrir todos los papeles que esto conlleva, nos libraremos de el por lo menos una semana.– Le respondió el exorcista con voz calmada y planificada. Como si fuese parte de un discurso.

–Vaya.– dijo enarcando una ceja. –Así que es eso lo que has hecho. Yo estaba pensando en otra cosa.– esta vez, lo miraba con una cara extaraña, con una mezcla entre curiosidad y sorpresa en sus ojos. –¿Por que me ayudas?.–

–Usted es el director, la academia se hundiría si no estuviera para dirijirla.– respondió tras un largo instante reflexionando sobre que contestarle.

–Deja de tratarme de usted. Me pone enfermo.– Dijo sin mirarle a la cara, concentrado en un pequeño artilugio que había cogido de un cajón de su escritorio.

–Como quiera.– inmediatemente rectificó, un poco alterado al averse equivocado. – Es decir, como quieras. ¿Puedo dejarte sólo mientras voy a investigar a Grigori?

–Seré infantil, pero no soy un niño.– le respondió airado. – No voy a salir de aqui, pero a cambio me traerás escrito todo lo que averigües.

–Por supuesto Señor Pheles.– dijo mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta.

–Llámame Mephisto.– se apresuro a decir antes de que el jóven cerrara la puerta. No sabría decir porqué, pero de pronto, se sentía capaz de confiar en aquel chico. Un jóven tímido y muy reservado, aunque inteligente y astuto. Podría serle útil si iaba a meterse en problemas con el Vaticano. Así tendría una buena pieza en su tablero.

* * *

Holaa!

Aqui os dejo mi primer fanfic. Como ya sabréis todos, las cosas casi nunca salen bien a la primera. Lo que yo busco es poder mejorar con el tiempo. Y para eso necesito aprender de los errores. Así que a los que leais esto, que si encontrais fallos, ya sean gramaticales, de sintaxis o de vocabulario, os pido que, si no os ocupa mucho tiempo, me lo hagais saber.

Muchas Gracias :)


End file.
